Someone To Love
by S.D.'s Bunny Slipperz
Summary: Sequel to A Full Confession. Why did Toph come back with rumpled hair and clothes? Meanwhile, Mai chooses Zuko over the Fire Nation and Katara And Aang deepen their relationship. Kataang, Tokka, and Maiko.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is the sequel to A Full Confession. And if you read this, please, please review. Even if it's brief, I want to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it. If only…**

**This will start out a bit serious. At some parts. Bear with me.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Sokka**

****

I'm happy for Aang and Katara. I really am. Toph must have talked to Katara just like Zuko talked to Aang. They finally realized the chemistry they had, and now… well, look at them. Rolling all over the floor… whoa. Ick.

**Flashback:**

Zuko and Sokka strolled back to the tunnel that connected the Western Air Temple to the ground, joking about Aang and Katara.

"Yeah right! Aang probably doesn't know what a kiss is! That would be awkward!" both men laughed. (A.N: They have no idea…)

"So what did you tell him, anyway?" Asked Sokka.

"Some heartfelt speech about how even if Katara doesn't like him, first crushes never last any way…" Zuko trailed off. Sokka grunted in approval. _Never last… _

"For example, Azula used to have this enormous poster of Zhao on her wall. With no shirt on! She drew hearts on it!!" He laughed. Sokka gagged and spewed chunks of plum everywhere.

"Are you kidding me?" He half-yelled in amusement. Both boys cackled uncontrollably.

"No! This one time, she slept in, so I had to go wake her up! I couldn't believe it either!" Sokka cracked up.

"She never lived it down!!" They had to stop moving. Their lungs couldn't take anymore. Tears were streaming from Sokka's eyes. Their faces were contorted in mirth.

"Can't… breathe…" He managed to choke out.

Sokka had forgotten, for the moment…

**End Flashback**

…Until now.

…_Never last…_

_…First crushes never last…_I sighed and looked away from the happy couple. I should have known Toph would notice. She never misses anything.

"Something wrong, Snoozles?" She asked. She looked really concerned. I tried to lie to her. But I couldn't.

"No- well, yeah. I'm happy for them, but seeing them like that makes me think of…you know." Of course she knew. She was Toph. "Suki."

"I wish I had somebody to love." It just slipped out. I should have held it in. I started walking back to my room. Then I heard Toph jump up behind me.

"Sokka, wait!" It was more of a demand than a request.

I was so stupid. How did I not see it?

"Not right now, Toph." What did I **think** she wanted?

I kept walking.

"I said wait the hell up!" She was yelling now. I walked faster. I didn't want to talk to anybody.

As it turned out, she didn't exactly want to talk either…

**Toph's POV:**

I ran after him. Snoozles, I mean. I wonder why he lets me call him that; not that he could stop me. We argue all the time. He seems to enjoy it. It's our way of communicating. He sped up when he heard me coming. Seriously, how thick can you get? How did he not realize it? _He'll know soon enough, _I thought to myself. We're so pathetic.

**Omniscient POV**:

Sokka stopped halfway to his room. The petite blind girl caught up with him. He sighed, and looked down at her. His eyes widened. _when did she get so curvy?_ He wondered. Toph took advantage of his silence.

"Snoozles, are y-"

"What is it, Toph?" He said, cutting her off. He was still depressed about Suki, still worried about what the Fire Nation princess might have done to her. But as he asked that question, he couldn't help but admire the girl next to him.

…_first crushes never last any way…_

Toph had filled out since he had met her. Not an hourglass shape like Katara, but close to it. The second thing that stuck out too him was her hair. She had let it down to bathe earlier, and neglected to put it back up. He stared down at her, at the way it framed her face so beau-

"It's rude to interrupt, Sokka." She said, ruining the moment he didn't realize they had been having. He swallowed nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. They stopped, standing outside Sokka's room. He turned to face the door.

"I-I'm sorry. For acting so…different, lately. It must have thrown you off, or something." He wasn't facing her, but she could hear him. In the back of his mind, he wondered if all blind people developed amazing skills like hers.

"Damn right." She muttered, then went on. "Listen Sokka, I see where you're coming from with all this Suki stuff, but frankly, it **really** pisses me off." She stated bluntly. Sokka had been opening the door to his room. He stopped.

"Come again?"

"It pisses me off. You're fun to talk to, okay, Sokka? No matter how much your jokes stink. I know you're worried about Suki. I know you hope Azula hasn't done anything to her. And I don't give a shit!" She was actually, truly angry.

Sokka whipped around, fire in his eyes. Normally, arguments were fun for them. But not now. Not this argument.

"How dare you say that!! Do you have ANY IDEA how I feel ri-"

"YES!! I DO, SOKKA!! I KNOW EXACTLY HOW YOU FEEL!!" She screamed, poking him in the chest. He stumbled back through the door.

"Katara was right!! You ARE infuriating!!"

"At least I'm not an oblivious, ignorant DUMASS!!!" Their faces were inches apart, smouldering with fury.

"What the HELL is your PROBLEM!!??"

"YOU!!"

"WHAT DID **I** DO TO-"

"YOU KISSED HER!!"

"W-what?"

"Dammit, Sokka! Do I have to spell it out?"

"I-I kissed her?"

"UGH!"

"I-I don't-mmph."

Toph had abruptly ended Sokka's confusion by yanking him down onto the bed and pressing her face to his in a sweet, gentle kiss. Sokka ran his hand through her hair, pulling her closer. Niether moved for the longest time. Finally, hesitating, he pulled away, conflicted.

…_Any way…_

He reached up and gingerly brushed a strand of ebony hair out of her eyes. Suddenly his brow contorted and he ripped his hand back.

"S-Sokka?" She asked.

"I…I…" He struggled with the words.

"Do you…are you…" She began.

"I'm sorry, Toph."

"W-what?" Her voice was half-choked with grief. Sokka stood up.

"I just need some time. You know." He knew she knew. He trusted her to. "To…to think."

"Okay, Sokka. I understand." She sighed, wiping her eyes. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it. She turned towards Sokka, grinning. Then she left.

"You really are oblivious."

…_I wish I had somebody to love…_

* * *

**Don't worry! There WILL BE KATAANG! Among other things! The story is just beginning! **

**Also, Suki will be included in this. Along with funny scenes. And Toph and Sokka are NOT DONE with each other!**

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! People seemed to like chapter 1, so I'm gonna keep writing. But you still must review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, there would be a lot of disturbed little kids out there.**

**Here comes the humor.**

**Chapter Two: Party Prep.**

If it was possible to be ecstatic and mortified at the same time, that was how she was feeling. Like Mai after drinking too much coffee. Then again, Mai's mood was _morbid_, not mortified.

On some level, it disgusted her. She was the girl on the team who could kick ass _without _the motherly attitude. She carved herself a fierce new identity to make up for how her parents thought of her. She was rock solid, invincible, unfazable.

Which explained why Sokka gave her butterflies.

Mai sat on her bed, shoes on the floor, a crumpled piece of paper in her hand. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Her [Mickey Mouse hair was untied and fell loosely to her shoulders. She glanced down at Zuko's letter once more. Her eyes shot back and forth over the sentences until she couldn't take it anymore, and look away. She sniffled.

At first, Mai couldn't believe it. She spent an hour reading and re-reading it, then days searching in hope that it was a trick, that he had been kidnapped and replaced with a letter to discourage her. His actions had been completely unexpected. No, that was a lie. There had been warning signs. All those times she had seen him sneak out to his uncles cell… Had he been visibly discontent? Was she just to oblivious to see it?

And then there was what he said after that war meeting. "But I wasn't me."

Truthfully, she had almost cut herself a few times, but Ty Lee had stopped her. Somewhere in her acrobatic friend's mindless babble, there were hidden words of advice which the gothic girl had taken to heart:

"_There's a line between creepy and emo. Don't cross it!" _Mai's lips twitched.

"_Don't make me force-feed you caffeine!"_ As it turns out, some things are funnier in hindsight. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"_C'mon, you'll find someone new." _Mai couldn't help but grin at her friend's devotion. Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed a pink presence in her doorway, observing the mood swing.

The result may have damaged her eardrum.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!"

It was more of a squeal than a scream, really.

Mai spun around, wide eyed. Her hand was halfway to the pile of knives on her dresser before she realized the nature of the threat. As it jumped on her, she regretted not having grabbed one.

"You're hugging me."

"But Mai, you were _smiling_!!"

"You were hallucinating." She deadpanned.

Ty Lee was probably the most hyper girl in the Fire Nation. But Mai's poker face… well, the argument didn't last long.

Aang and Katara sat on what remained of the fountain. Her sapphire eyes, which Aang took every opportunity to compliment, were staring off into space, pondering. The Avatar frowned and scooted closer to her.

Tapping her shoulder, he asked, "Is something wrong, Katara?"

Although she would probably never admit it, she was more captivated with his eyes than he was with hers. As soon as they made eye contact, the response left her throat. _A pretty, stormy gray color…_

"Katara?"

She blushed.

"S-sorry, what?"

"Are you okay? You've been acting kinda…"

Katara found herself staring at the top of his head. _His tattoos __**are **__pretty sexy… _Aang's hair was already growing back over the arrows. She frowned in disappointment.

"…Distracted…"

Katara snapped back to his face, blushing. He had one eyebrow raised, quizzically.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

The waterbender sighed and looked down at her feet. "Well…Aang, I confessed, but you…well, it would help if you… said you loved me."

Laughter was the last thing Katara expected. But Aang started to giggle. Her expression changed from one of anticipation to hurt. Her eyes began to water as the Avatar laughed in response. _He's laughing. He's __**laughing.**__ He doesn't love me…_

Aang glanced at Katara's expression and immediately shut up. His eyes grew wide as he realized what it must have sounded like to her.

He tried to explain. "K-Katara, I-"

"Never mind, Aan- Avatar." Her voice quivered.

"No, Katara, I-"

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

"Katara, listen!"

She slowly looked up at him, giving him a full view of the tears streaming down her face. Aang took a deep breath.

"I-I didn't mean to insult you…"

"Well you should have thought about that before you cracked up!!"

Aang stared in horror at what he had done. If Katara had looked at him, she would have seen the fear in his eyes.

"Katara…I tried to tell you that so many times…it just struck me as funny that you did first."

She looked up at him again.

"So you…do you…"

Aang blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, ye-I mean…if you want me to say it…"

This time it was Katara's turn to giggle. She put one finger on his lips and drew him closer.

Aang's whole face must have been red now. "Y-yes…"

She smiled ruefully, then leaned in and started a match of tonsil hockey.

**In the hallway…**

Toph, The Duke, and Haru stood in the hallway. If you could call it standing. Their ears were squished against the door.

Teo rolled up to them, holding a mess of party streamers and balloons. Zuko was next to him with a box of confetti, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Whose idea was this?"

"You can't make me dance.."

"There aren't enough people…"

"Why can't we go out there?"

"Why are you crouching down like that?"

"Shhh!"

"This is stupid…"

"Shhh!"

"Can we go out there yet?"

"Shhh!"

"It might not be the best time to…"

Sokka walked up to the whispering group.

"Why are you guys blocking the door?"

Toph slowly turned to him. A huge blush stained her cheeks.

"Well…what would you do if you became an uncle?"

Everyone fell silent. If Toph had miraculously regained eyesight, she would have been surprised at how wide Sokka's eyes could get. Among other…manly features.

"Y-you don't mean…"

"You can hear them…"

"They aren't seriously…"

"Bad, bad images…"

"What?" The Duke was genuinely confused. "I don't get it."

"**AANG!!!!"**

I can't stand it! Mai's always been, like, all gothic and creepy and stuff, but, like, now she doesn't even talk! I mean, why can't she just get over him? I don't understand how she could date a guy with, like, a hideous facial scar in the first place!

"More tea, ma'am?"

Oh, yeah. That was the waiter. Cause I'm at this tea place trying to figure out what to do about Mai.

"Yes please!"

He has this funny little mustache. The waiter, not mai! Heeheehee! I wonder what Mai would look like as a guy? That mustache would be kinda cute, though…if he weren't, like, twenty years older than me!

Mmmm…good tea. I get why Zuko's uncle is, like, totally obsessed with it. He was so funny! I wonder where he went?

Alright, Mai! Ugh…she's been, like, a total downer since she read that note! I mean, I can't really blame her. Her boyfriend did run off to try and help some guy whose friends are probably gonna, like, kill him on first sight…Mmmm…the Avatar's friends…I wonder if that guy with the pony tail is taken? There is that waterbender girl…no, they looked too similar, probably siblings. There's also that blind chic, tho…Naw, she's, like, super short…and no curves either! Unless she grew since the last time I saw her…

"It doesn't make any sense!"

Those guys over there are being to loud. I wonder if it's fun, traveling with the Avatar…Heeheehee, he was kinda cute too. Those tattoos are, like, totally sexy. He looked like a fun guy. Oh no! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Azula would, like, kill me for saying something like that out loud!

"Are you completely sure we launched all the balloons?"

"Yes!"

"And how many came back?"

"Only four."

"And we found how many on the ground?"

"All but one!"

"Are you s-"

"Yes, I'm sure! Stop asking me that! Ugh, Princess Azula is going to kill us!"

See? Even random soldiers are scared of Azula.

Wait…a missing balloon?

"Ha! Maybe she'll kill you! I'm getting out of here!"

…Getting out of here…

"Hmph! Good luck with that!"

…Hmmmm…

In the corner of the tea shop, an evil smile spread across Ty Lee's face.

**There! Sorry, this chapter took me a while too finish. Next chapter: party guests!**

**…I think writing from Ty Lee's P.O.V. has made me stupider…**

**Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, some people were a little confused about the whole party thing, so I'm fixing that in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Party Guests**

Truthfully, Sokka was not ready to be an uncle. The aftermath:

-A broken door

-Aang being bruised

-Sokka being frozen to a wall

-Toph hysterical for three hours straight

-The Duke receiving "The Talk"

"…And that's why you use protection." Finished Haru. The Duke looked a little pale. His eyes were about the size of dinner plates.

"It…goes…inside…?" His face turned green. "EEEW!!"

Toph, who had recently recovered, gave a disturbing snort and collapsed to the ground, howling with laughter. Sokka struggled with his icy prison.

"Man, let me outta here!!" He cried. Aang giggled.

Sokka turned to the Airbender, his face livid.

"You're gonna get your's! You hear me, Aang? You're gonna get your's!!!"

Aang stuck his tongue out as Katara ushered him through the doorway. "Sure, like I've never heard that before!" (A.N.: watch The Mummy)

Toph, from her position on the ground, protested hoarsely. "No…stop…" She fell back into hysterics. Finally, she sat up, wiping her eyes. Sokka turned to her.

"Toph, where are they going?"

She looked back and forth for a second, then inched closer to him and whispered:

"Katara's room."

"**AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! UNFREEZE ME RIGHT NOW!!!"**

* * *

Mai and Ty Lee trudged through the forest. It had been a week since the pink acrobat had convinced her to go, and she was seriously questioning her decision. Mai groaned out loud. 

"This is boring."

"Well, you wouldn't have to walk if you didn't make us get out of the balloon." Ty Lee retorted.

"They probably would have shot us down when they saw the Fire Nation emblem."

"So don't complain! Don't you want to see Zuko again?"

Mai blushed and looked at the ground. "I can't believe you made me do this…"

"FREEZE!!"

Mai's hands went to the knives strapped to her leg. Ty Lee took a fighting stance. Their eyes widened when they saw who was there.

They were surrounded by the Kyoshi warriors.

"Payback time." Growled Suki.

"Oh Shit."

* * *

The Duke sat cross-legged on the ground. Surrounding him were Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Haru, and Teo. Aang and Katara were…you know. 

"So do you **still** think we should have a party?"

The Duke still looked a little disturbed, but responded in his normal squeaky voice. "Yes!"

Zuko sighed, than looked back and forth at the others.

"I don't think there's a good enough reason to celebrate. We should focus on getting stronger so we can defeat my fa- the Firelord. What do you think, Sokka?"

"Sorry Duke, but he's right. We have more important things to do."

"Haru?"

"I agree with Sokka and Zuko."

"Teo?"

"Sorry, Duke."

"Toph?"

"I don't really give a shit."

Zuko turned to The Duke with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry."

The little boy, however, didn't seem upset.

"But we can still have a party!" He said.

"Why?" Zuko asked, although it was more of a growl. The Duke smiled.

"My birthday is in, um…two days!"

Zuko glared down at him. "You're making that up!"

"No I'm not!"

Sokka turned to Toph. "Toph, is he lying?"

The blind Earthbender seemed to consider the question for a moment, like it was a candy slowly melting in her mouth. Then she parted her lips and said:

"Nope."

"Aw, come on!" Said Sokka. "It's too much of a coincidence!"

"He's telling the truth."

Zuko sighed. "I guess I'll go get the confetti…"

"Ohmygod! Confetti? Wait, don't say it: You guys are having a party!!" Cried a freakishly happy voice. Sokka, Zuko, and Haru jumped incredibly high.

The boys whirled around. Standing right behind them was Iroh, Ty Lee, who was beaming, and the Kyoshi warriors and Mai. Suki looked a little pissed. Until she saw Sokka.

"Sokka!" She cried, oblivious to Toph growling.

He wore a confused smile. "Suki! She…he…what's going on?"

Suki's face darkened. "We saw these Fire Nation girls in the woods. We were going to capture them, but Iroh told us not to."

"Um, yeah…what-"

"He helped us escape the prison we were in." She interrupted.

Toph gave Iroh a high five. "Nice move, old man!"

He whispered something into her ear and her face fell. "…I know…"

Everyone was staring at the Earthbender. She raised an eyebrow.

"So where are Aang and Katara?" Asked Suki. Toph smirked.

"Two guesses."

Suki looked bewildered. "What…" Suddenly, an expression of recognition crossed her face. The other Kyoshi warriors giggled. Ty Lee flipped over to Sokka and leaned on him in a flirtatious way.

"So, what about that party?" She purred into his ear. The Water Tribe boy shifted uncomfortably.

Iroh held Suki and Toph back.

**Meanwhile…**

Aang and Katara lay under the covers of her bed, exhausted. They were both breathing heavily.

"Wow…"

"That was…amazing."

Suddenly, a guilty look crossed Aang's face. Katara noticed and pulled him closer to her.

"Aang, what's wrong?"

He smiled sheepishly and reached for his shirt. "Well…s-should we have…y'know…" He was cut of by Katara straddling him again. His face turned red. He tried desperately not to look at her chest.

"Aang, I love you, that felt **awesome**, and the world needs Airbenders. Any more problems?"

He giggled. "I-I love you t-"

Katara had pressed her lips to his and forced her tongue into his mouth. After a few moments she pulled away, breathing heavily.

"But…" Aang started.

"Hmm?"

"Sokka has to unfreeze sometime…" Katara's face paled.

"Crap…"

* * *

**Okay, finally done. Sorry this chapter kinda sucks. At least I think so…constructive criticism is encouraged, suggestions too. **

**What should I do for the next chapter? Should I skip straight to the party or have some little Kataang vs. Sokka awkward time?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Chapter 4: Protection?**

The party was a half-baked idea. But most of the kids felt like they needed something to pick them up after the failed invasion. Plus, it was rather difficult to argue with Ty Lee. Most of the Kyoshi warriors were all for it. Mai and Zuko eventually stopped protesting and went off to brood together.

Yes, Suki saw what was going on. The sneaky glances, the sharp intakes of breath, the avoidance of physical contact. The boomerang guy and the Earthbender. It was weird. And she intended to do something about it…at the party.

As it turned out, there was a small Fire Nation village several miles off. The extended gAang was joined by a group of citizens who were unhappy with the regime, along with forty or so deserters from the army. This awoke new confidence in Sokka, and let him forget about everything but the task at hand.

Dealing with Toph.

And Ty Lee.

And Suki.

It was afternoon the day before the party. The final debate was being wrapped up. Zuko and Mai were sitting a ways away from the group, watching the sun set. The soldiers and villagers sat in an enormous semicircle facing Ty Lee, Sokka, Aang, Katara, Toph, and The Duke.

"Alright, everybody who thinks there is absolutely no reason to have a party, say 'Aye'!" Cried Sokka.

"**AYE!!" **Roared the crowd. The Duke frowned and Ty Lee patted his helmet. Then she looked up.

"All in favor of having a party anyway, say 'Yeah'!"

"**YEAH!!" **

Sokka hung his head in defeat.

Zuko kicked a pebble and watched as it fell into the pink mist swirling below. He looked up at Mai, questioningly. His eyes worked their ways from her frown, to her eyes, to her arm. Her sleeve was ripped, and there was a bruise near her elbow.

His brow furrowed. "Mai, what happened to your-"

"Why did you do it?" She interrupted.

"Mai, I had to help Aang, I reali…"

"Not That!"

He fell silent.

"I read your letter, idiot…" She stepped closer to him. "Why didn't you take me with you?"

"I…I didn't want you to get hurt! Azula might have caught me, or Ozai! Or Aang's friends might have attacked me! Actually, they did…" He trailed off. There was a knife pressed against his neck.

"I can defend myself!" Mai hissed. She pressed a little bit with the edge of the blade, forcing Zuko to back up. He found himself pressed against the wall. Their faces were inches apart. He could see tears welling up in her eyes. She continued.

"I'm not helpless, Zuko." She pulled the knife away and wiped her eyes. "Next time, think before you act."

He would have objected, but suddenly there was a strange obstacle in his mouth. Turned out to be a tongue.

Haru and three of the Kyoshi warriors watched Zuko and Mai make out. The knife was back on the prince's throat, preventing him from escaping.

"I'm not sure if that's kinky, or just creepy." Said Haru. The girls giggled.

Sokka sat on the ground, absent-mindedly sharpening his sword. The villagers and soldiers filed away. As he watched them, he caught a glimpse of Katara talking to Aang, Ty lee and Toph. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"So anyway, the villagers can get us plenty of drinks, and Aang knows all about the plants around here, so he can help with cooking. The soldiers are willing to cut up their Fire Nation uniforms to make party stream-"

Sokka popped his head into the circle. He wore a huge, forced smile. "Hey, guys! I just need to borrow Aang and Katara for a second, 'kay?"

"Sokka, what-"

The lovers were practically dragged away from the group. As soon as they were a fair distance away, Sokka's smile abruptly dropped into a frown. Katara fiddled with her hair. Aang started fidgeting.

"Alright, I know what you two did!" Sokka said. "Now I'm not gonna get in the way of your relationship, but Aang, I have one question for you!"

Aang gulped. "Y-yes?"

Sokka jabbed a finger into the Avatar's face, so that Aang had to look up Sokka's arm to see his face.

"DID YOU USE PROTECTION?"

Aang cocked his head to one side in bewilderment.

"Protection from what?"

Sokka's sword was out of it's sheath before anyone could say "Earthbending". Aang paled. No one said anything for a long time. Sokka broke the silence.

"Just so you know, I'm going to neuter you now."

**Sokka's gonna get himself seriously injured. **

**I kinda feel like this is getting stale…**

**Now how do you feel about HaruLee? (Haru and Ty Lee) **


	5. Chapter 5

****

The People have spoken. More action it is. And some character development for Ty Lee.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

Chapter 5: Found Out

Toph and Suki sat at a small, wooden table, practicing their death glares. In the background soldiers (Who defected from Ozai's forces) and villagers milled around, talking about party preparations and where to put defenses in case of an attack. The fountain had been repaired by Katara and Aang earlier, and splashed quietly. You could also hear birds chirping happily, which added to the corny Disney vibe the whole place was giving off.

The two girls had been going at it for around three and a half minutes. Suki's eyes were starting to water. Toph felt the vibrations of the Kyoshi warrior wiping away the tears, and smirked. It kinda ruined her evil death glare.

****

Suki's P.O.V.

What is with this girl? She is so frustrating! Oh yeah, I've seen the way she looks at Sokka. She better not try anything! He is my man!

…

…

…

Ugh…my eyes are watering. Must wipe away tears…without blinking…

…

She's smiling one of those evil little smiles. What is so funny?

…

Wow…that looks pretty scary. Think evil grin plus evil death glare.

…

Oh, crap. It's that Fire Nation girl.

****

Toph's P.O.V.

Ha-ha! This is pointless! Stupid hooker! I don't have to blink! I'M BLIND!

…

I hate Suki. She thinks she's gonna get Sokka? Well she's wrong! He's MINE!

Whose vibrations are… Oh, hell no.

****

Omniscient P.O.V.

Ty Lee flipped over to Toph and Suki. The Earth Kingdom girls slouched in their chairs, but the acrobat took no notice.

"Whatcha guys doing?" She asked. Toph held her glare. Suki, without breaking eye contact, opened her mouth to respond. She never got the chance.

"Ooh! Are you having a staring contest? Can I join? Wait…you look mad…what's the competition about?"

Suki and Toph angled their heads away a little bit, blushing. Ty Lee grinned.

"You're fighting over Sokka, aren't you? I knew it! Isn't he CUTE?"

Both Suki and Toph, at the exact same time, both responded: "Yeah!"

…And the battle resumed. The two girls slammed their hands together and slammed their elbows into the table, initiating the newest contest: arm wrestling.

Muscles flexed. Wood creaked. Ty Lee giggled.

* * *

Sokka, once again, found himself fastened to a wall by a huge chunk of ice. It was just now coming to his attention that it was, in fact, pointless to be overprotective of your little sister if both she and the guy she was messing around with could easily kick your ass into next week. The Water Tribe warrior sighed.

Being angry at Aang and Katara was somewhat of a front…a distraction for Sokka. He was confused enough when Toph kissed him, and now to have Suki and Ty Lee added to the equation…crap.

Sokka looked up from his mumblings in time to see Toph crossing the upside-down ceiling thingy. (Someone come up with a name for those things, and tell it to me!)

"Toph!!"

The blind Earthbender turned towards Sokka, startled, but not before wiping a tiny spot of blood from her lip and pulling her sleeve down to cover a bruise.

"Oh, hey Sokka! I didn't feel you there!"

Sokka frowned. Toph seemed a little bit nervous. If he was smarter (not trying to hate on Sokka or anything!)…well, a lot of things would be different if he was smarter. He returned to the matter at hand.

"Um, yeah…my feet are kinda…not touching the ground here…" He looked away. Toph was confused.

"Yeah, I know that…why not?"

Sokka muttered something under his breath. Toph grinned evilly.

"What was that, Sokka?"

He scowled again. "You know what I said! You can feel stuff!"

"But you're not touching the ground, remember? So why not?"

Sokka wished that Toph could see the glare he was giving her at the moment.

"ktra frz m t wll." He mumbled.

"What did you say? I can't hear you when you mumble like that, Sokka!"

"Katara froze me to a frickin' wall, okay!?"

Toph didn't respond. She was too busy cracking up.

"Toph…"

She was doubled over now.

"Toph."

Rolling on the ground.

"Toph!"

Crying with mirth.

"TOPH!!"

The Earthbender picked herself up. She wiped her eyes and turned back to Sokka.

"Yes?" She smiled sweetly.

"Please unfreeze me now."

But Toph was running away from him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Toph!"

* * *

Katara kneeled on the ground next to Suki, helping her wipe the blood off her face and healing her bruises. Once she was done she stood up and folded her arms scoldingly.

"Suki, why would you attack Toph like that?"

"What? She attacked me first!"

"I don't want to hear it! What did you do to provoke her?"

"I didn't-"

"Suki…"

The Kyoshi Warrior sighed and looked over to Aang.

"How can you date her?"

"Excuse me?" Katara said.

"Stop acting like a mom!"

"I don't act like a mom!"

"Not again…" Aang said, seconds before a fireball blasted him clear across the balcony.

* * *

Toph dashed through the corridors of the Western Air temple at full speed. She would have used Earth bending to speed up even more, but it might have destabilized the hallway.

****

Toph's P.O.V.

Dammit! How the hell did Azula find us!?

I should check on the others…Crack Whore (A.K.A. Suki) is all right…Twinkle toes is doing good…better leave Snoozles where he is…Sugar Queen is kicking ass…Princess is over there with Mai…and The Duchess and Teo are going for the explosives…

Shit! Ty Lee is down!!

* * *

****

Omniscient P.O.V.

Ty Lee was lying on her back in the middle of a battle, confused, injured, and scared. Fireballs flew past her, as well as Water and Earth bending attacks, and Air blasts from Aang. She saw Haru get blasted in the chest, and fall to the ground.

Suddenly she felt strong arms lift her up and start to drag her towards safety.

****

Ty Lee's P.O.V.

Ow…my arm hurts…I wonder who saved me…OMYGOD!! He has a FUNNY MUSTACHE!!

****

Omniscient P.O.V.

Toph had intended to warn everyone about Azula's attack, but she couldn't get to them in time.

Finally she reached the battle. Azula and her troops were climbing to the ground from above, sliding down on ropes and blasting away at the same time. The princess herself -no, not Zuko- stood at the front, throwing blue fireballs toward the opposition.

The highly extended Aang Gang was crouching behind a set of pillars, leaning out to attack after every wave of fire blasts. Mai, Zuko, and Iroh were behind one pillar, throwing fireballs and knives at regular intervals. Across from them were The Duke and several Kyoshi warriors, who admiring Haru's Earth bending. They probably had no long-range attacks of their own. Ty Lee was lying just behind him. Toph could feel from her vibrations that she was alive…very live. For some reason her heart was beating rapidly. Like, "Aang-who-just-got-hugged-by-Katara" rapidly.

* * *

Iroh turned to the pillar Aang and Katara were hiding behind, ducking to avoid a fireball from Azula.

"AVATAR!!"

Aang finished a series of complex Waterbending moves alongside Katara. They let fly, and several enemy troops, including Azula, had to scramble back up the ropes to escape being washed off the cliff. The princess secured a hold on the rope by crouching on the head of one of her soldiers. Then she leapt through the air, firing off twelve attacks which Aang easily avoided. He turned to Iroh.

"YEAH!!"

"HAS MY NEPHEW TAUGHT YOU FIREBENDING YET!?"

"WHAT!!"

"HAS ZUKO TAUGHT YOU FIREBENDING YET!!"

"WHAT!!"

"DID ZUKO TEACH YOU FIREBENDING!!"

"WHAT!!"

"DO YOU KNOW FIREBENDING!!"

They were suddenly interrupted (as if the noise of the battlefield wasn't enough) by the sound of Azula's cruel laughter. The princess was clutching at her sides, guffawing uncontrollably. Her soldiers stood at attention, unsure of what to do. The entire battle paused. Aang turned and glared at Azula. Iroh raised an eyebrow, quizzically.

"What's so funny?" Demanded Aang.

Azula answered as clearly as she could. "HAHAHAHA-y-y-your pitiful attempt at-pffft!! B-b-b-battlefield communicati-HAHAHAHA!! THAT was just sa--"

She never finished her sentence. While she was incapacitated, Toph had snuck around behind her and smashed a large rock into her head, knocking her out cold.

There wasn't very much resistance from the Fire Nation soldiers. Apparently, they weren't very used to seeing their princess taken down so easily. There was, however, resistance from Sokka.

"Hey!! Toph! I wanted to do that!! No fair!!"

A similar argument quickly rose up all over the battlefield. The Kyoshi Warriors, Katara, Mai, Zuko, and pretty much all the F.N. deserters.

"She knocked us out and stole our clothes!!"

"She almost killed Aang!!"

"She's abused me since I was born!!"

"She's abused all of us since she was twelve!!"

**"SO ATTACK HER!!" **Screamed Sokka.

Everyone froze, then turned to face Sokka.

"But she's aslee-"

"Exactly!!"

"That wouldn't be fair!!"

"Since when has she been!!"

"But she's a girl!!" One villager made the mistake of yelling. A few seconds later, he was being tied up and dragged towards Azula by Suki, Toph, and Katara.

Azula woke up just in time.

"Owww…what the-"

Several hundred faces smiled evilly.

"Oh, FUCK."

* * *

****

Well, there you go. This took way too long. Anyway, I probably would have written from Azula's point of view were it not for the serious risk to my mental health.

Please read and review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**AS MUCH AS I'M SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY HUGE DELAY ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, I HAVE TO ANNOUNCE THAT IT'LL BE ON HOLD WHILE I CLEAR MY HEAD OF OTHER IDEAS BY WRITING OTHER FICS.**

**I WOULD LIKE YOUR INPUT ON THIS. IN THE TIME I'VE ABANDONED THIS WEBSITE, I'VE THOUGHT OF IDEAS FOR ALMOST ALL OF THE OTHER SHOWS I WATCH. WHICH SHOULD I WRITE ABOUT?**

**-TEEN TITANS**

**-THE VENTURE BROS**

**-AVATAR (I WANNA WRITE INDEPENDENT TOKKA!)**

**-THE BOONDOCKS**

**-AND OUT OF THE BLUE, ARTEMIS FOWL!**


End file.
